The present invention relates to a vessel provided with an emulsifying-foaming device for making, in a domestic environment, cappuccino's, whipped cream and the like.
Mixing, aerating or emulsifying devices for the above mentioned application are already available. These prior devices substantially comprise a bowl or vessel for holding therein components to be mixed or emulsified and, as a driving member, a perforated and/or finned disc element, which can be reciprocated, like a piston, and possibly rotated in said bowl or vessel.
The driving element is conventionally assembled and guided on a covering element operating as a cover for the vessel, and it operates so as to subject to a stirring action the components in order to introduce into said components a metered amount of air, thereby providing a foamed region arranged on the top of a liquid part.